


Little Secret Santa.

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secret Santa, baseball Little League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Scott decided that this year they were going to do a Secret Santa among the pack members. Stiles would have never for the life of him thought that he would hopefully end up with something more than an ordinary gift.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Little Secret Santa.

Christmas ceased to be one of Stiles’s favourites times after his mother died. His father always tried to make it normal and special, even if it was just the two of them, and he was always very grateful for that. He still loved to put on the Christmas three and to make cookies using his mother’s recipe. On Christmas day Stiles used to spent all day playing with the presents Santa Claus brought him and having fun with Scott. Those were good days. 

Nowadays he didn’t live in Beacon Hills anymore. He worked for the FBI he was working on a promotion to be moved to the San Francisco Unit so could be closer to Beacon hills and so he could visit his father from time to time. Although he discovered that his father may not be as alone as Stiles thought he would be. Apparently Miss Martin liked to spend time with the Sheriff. Stiles was glad that Lydia and him decided to not pursuit a romantic relationship after all. They were soulmates in a way as Stiles always knew, but their love was more platonic than anything else. 

Stiles was lucky he managed to get some free days on Christmas. When he told his father he was elated, and he decided that this year they had to have a big Christmas celebration. So the Sheriff decided to invite all the pack for diner. 

Christmas spirit should be considered something from the supernatural world, because you can be possessed by it. Stiles had no doubt that was what happened to Scott when he decided to do a Secret Santa among the young pack members. He said it would create unity in the group, a way to show how much they cared about the others. The pack was a family, and they should act as one. 

Scott also created some rules, it had to be something of sentimental value, something related to the experiences they have lived together. Stiles was pretty sure that not all them will follow this rules. He didn’t know why but Jackson, Ethan and even Theo were going to participate in the pack’s Secret Santa. 

After doing the mixing Stiles got Jackson... he couldn’t believe his bad luck... He was close to the vast majority of the pack, why couldn’t he have gotten, Liam or Malia, god... Scott would have been perfect. But no, fate wanted him to give a present to Jackson. Stiles only consolation was that it could have been Theo. That would have make it worse, he would probably not have been able to resist the temptation of giving him a toy of Hades or something like that to rememorate the time he spent in hell. Which Theo would probably not have appreciated. Liam and Scott told Stiles that while in hell Theo always lived the same scene. He being pursued by his sister and then she ripping out his heart out of his chest. Even Stiles can feel sorry for him.

Thinking of Theo, Stiles had to admit that even when he was trying to break the pack apart, he never harmed him, yes he tried to kill Scott, he shoot Malia and he drove Lydia mad, but he never hurt him. “I guess he really wanted the Nogitsune” Stiles thought out loud while looking at some reports about a new murder he was investigating. 

Any way, Theo was winning his place in the pack, having helped them in several occasions in this past months, so Stiles should be open minded and judge again if he was a risk to the pack or if he could be considered an ally as Scott argued he was. 

The 24th of December came, and Stiles packed his bags and took a plane to go back home. He was excited to be reunited with everyone. He carefully packed the gift he bought to Jackson. It was not something great, his mind didn’t come up with something very imaginative but he hoped it would make him smile at least. 

When he opened his house door his father immediately went to hug him. It had been so long, he really missed his dad. They had lunch together and they talked about work, their cases and it was clear to everyone who could see them that the Sheriff was extremely proud of his son. The hyperactive, loud and to some people annoying child he raised was all grown up. 

In the afternoon Scott came to visit and it was great for them to have some time alone and talk like they used to. Scott and Stiles were forever, that was as clear as that they will be each other’s best man in their respective weddings. 

Finally it was dinner time and the guests started to arrive at the Stilinski household. After Scott, came Malia who gave Stiles a big hug and complimented him about how good he looked. After that was Lydia with her mother. Lydia pecked him on the cheek and commented on how much muscle he had put on. Stiles’ dad acted nervous around Miss Martin and Stiles could only roll his eyes in a fond way. 

The next ones to arrive were Liam, Mason and Corey, with Liam’s parents who have already discovered about the supernatural and were very supportive of their child. Liam was lucky to have them. Five minutes after them came Ethan and Jackson. Like they owned the place, and their presence to the celebration was a gift for all mankind. There was no surprise there. What was surprising for Stiles was to see Isaac, he had no idea that he was back in town. He was apparently happy to see Stiles as he gave him a hug and a soft smile. Stiles did the same. Finally the Yukimuras joined the party. Kira looked good, more fearless than ever. They were ready to start.

“Wait Theo is not here yet” Mason said while counting at the guests to see if he had missed him entering the house. 

“You’re right Mason, I’m going to call him, it’s not usual for him to be late to pack meetings” Scott said reaching out to take his phone to call the Chimera.

“Do you usually have a lot of pack meetings?” Stiles asked Scott feeling a little bit sad. Before he left they didn’t do this ‘pack meetings’. Maybe he was going to discover that he was not as close to them anymore.

“Don’t worry Stiles, we do that when there is a new creature trying to attack the town. Stiles you will always be part of my pack” Scott said looking at him smiling. And that ladies and gentleman that was Stiles’ best friend. They still knew what was the other one was thinking. 

Stiles smiled back and Scott started dialling Theo’s number. 

“Umm guys...” Liam interrupted.

“Is everything all right Liam?” Scott asked looking at his beta.

“It just that... I can swear that I smelled Theo outside of the house. I think he is outside. He may be afraid to enter though...” Liam said looking worriedly at Stiles.

“Why would he be afraid to come?” Stiles asked the werewolf.

“It’s just that... well... he mentioned that he was preoccupied about seeing you again Stiles” Liam answer Stiles.

“Why would he be!?” Stiles asked Liam back, with surprise in his face.

“Well this is the first time you see each other since he came back from hell, right?” Liam told Stiles who didn’t understand what was going on.

“Well yeah... I guess so...” Stiles said trying to remember what was the last time he actually met the Chimera face to face. Stiles had heard about Theo saving Liam or Mason in different occasions in this past months because Scott had been keeping him updated to what happened in Beacon hills, but of course he was not present at those times. Still he couldn’t understand why the Chimera was making such a big deal out of it. 

“Theo was nervous that you were not going to receive him the most amicable way...” Liam continued saying. 

“He is not going to make me change my opinion of him if he doesn’t show up!” Stiles said getting frustrated, apparently it was his fault that the Chimera didn’t want to come to the party. The bastard!. ‘When did he become the victim!’ Stiles thought to himself. Then he opened the door and stepped outside.

“Where are you going!?” Scott asked to Stiles.

“I’m going out to look for him, so the celebration can start.” I answered Scott while putting on my coat. 

Stiles started walking with no destination in mind, calling out to Theo. 

“Theo damm it! Where the heck are you!? We all are waiting for you! If you want so bad to be part of the pack this is not the way man!” Stiles shouted like a mad man.

“It doesn’t matter how much I try to belong to the pack if the second in command hates me to the core” a voice answer from behind Stiles. It was Theo, who appeared out of nowhere and was looking at Stiles with a serious face in the middle of the road. 

Stiles didn’t know how long they stood there looking at each other. Theo looked like he wanted to say something to Stiles but he didn’t find the courage to say it. 

“I’m really going to hate you if you don’t come home with me right now so everyone can sit and have dinner in peace. My dad and I, worked really hard to make everything perfect” Stiles said walking slowly towards Theo. The Chimera smiled a sad smile. 

“You didn’t deny what I said first, so you really do hate me” Theo said looking at the ground. He looked like a guilty puppy who was being scolded by his owner. 

“I didn’t say that Theo” Stiles told the chimera with a serious tone. Theo huffed a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t blame you, the last time we saw each other you felt betrayed, you knew you couldn’t trust me and you were right. Your father almost got killed.” Theo said looking at Stiles eyes. Stiles had to take a breath he was not expecting to have this conversation with Theo at all. Even less at night In the middle of the road and with everyone on the pack waiting for them to go back to celebrate Christmas.

“Look, I am open to see if you really have change. Scott has been telling me about you working along with the pack, and you did save me from the wild hunt in a way.” Stiles told Theo who was standing just a few centimetres from him. 

“What?” The Chimera asked confused.

“Liam told me you remembered me when you came back from hell, and that you fought them. I guess you could say that you contributed to me being liberated from them. I never thanked you for that.” Stiles said, hoping Theo was asking about that. 

Theo looked at him with an indescribable face. Like Stiles just told him that the earth had a triangular shape. The Chimera bit his lips and nodded. 

“So you think you can forgive me?” Theo asked, and Stiles didn’t know what to do about the hopeful tone he heard when Theo asked.

“Work on it Theo. Starting by coming to the diner and enjoying time with the pack.” Stiles said. He started walking towards his house sending a look at Theo to make him follow him. The Chimera did. When they arrived at Stiles’ house door the both took a breath and went inside. 

Scott must have warned the rest, because no one made a comment and they all sit to diner. It was great everyone was laughing and enjoying the evening. This moments of calmness were rare so they all treasured them. 

When they finished the adults went to the kitchen to talk and drink. Chris argent and Melissa joined them after she ended her shift at the hospital. It was great to see her, she has always been like a mom to him. 

Scott then decided that it was time to give the Secret Santa gifts. Instead of making a circle and exchanging the gifts Scott said that they could give the presents in privacy as some may be intimate or personal. But in the end they exchanged the presents more or less in front of everyone. It was especially touching when Lydia gave Isaac a scarf she made that had an arrowhead embroidered on the side. They all remembered Allison. She will always be with them. 

Stiles took the opportunity to give his preset to Jackson while the werewolf/Kanima, was talking to Ethan and Lydia. 

“So here is my preset to the greatest jerk of my high school days” Stiles said while handing the package to Jackson. He took the package and inspected it. 

“I swear that if you bought me a book about kanimas I’m going to use the tail on you” Jackson said while opening the present. “You gave me a pack of two Hugo boss boxers!?!?” Jackson said confusion on his face. Ethan was laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Stiles the gift was supposed to be something personal, not something expensive like that.” Lydia said apparently disappointed that he decided to buy the first item he thought Jackson would enjoy. 

“There is a reason for this Lydia it’s not a completely meaningless gift” Stiles said, a little bit offended that Lydia would think that he would pass an opportunity like this to troll his friends.

“How do you even know that this is the brand that he uses?” Ethan asked looking at Jackson with an amused face. 

“Don’t go there babe... nothing like that ever happened with Stilinski.” Jackson said caressing Ethan’s arm.

“Well I did have to undress you one time, and I thought that was probably the most intimate time we ever share Jackson” Stiles said putting his face on his heart with an amused smile. Lydia and Ethan looked at Jackson with surprised faces.

“That never happened Stilinski.” Jackson said a little bit embarrassed. 

“Really? Because I remember very vividly when I had to chain you to a police van because you were killing people to death.” Stiles said quoting what he said back then. That made Jackson remember as he opened his eyes and looked at his gift before huffing a laugh. 

“From my point of view I was the one who gave you a present at that time” Jackson said with his usual cocky attitude. 

“Yes well, I guess I didn’t appreciated at that time” Stiles said smiling at Jackson. They were never going to be best friends but they didn’t have to hate each other neither. Maybe this was the start of a nice friendship. 

After handing the present, Stiles mingled with his friends. The werewolf’s used a  
special brand of wolfsbane so that they could get drunk. And everyone was a little bit tipsy. While Stiles was dancing with Kira, Mason stumbled and his drink ended on Stiles’ sweater. After calming Mason assuring him that it was nothing, Stiles went upstairs to his room to get change. 

When he put on a new shirt he heard the door of his room getting closed. Stiles turned around an saw Theo. Theo was in front of the door preventing Stiles for going out. Last year he would have felt a little bit intimidated, but right now he didn’t feel any threat coming from the chimera. It was Theo the one who looked trapped, he was moving his left foot in a nervous action and he had both of his hands on his back. 

After his encounter with the chimera early in the night Stiles didn’t see any other weird attitude from him. During the diner Theo talked with Liam, Mason and Corey. He looked almost happy laughing a few times. Hell he even talked with Malia in the living room and that conversation didn’t ended up in a fight. That was progress. Theo had done what stiles asked him to do, integrate and try to win his place in the pack. ‘Why was he acting strange again?’ Stiles thought. It seemed it only happened with him and not with the rest of the pack.

“So this is the time that you kill me and finally make your getaway?” Stiles asked trying to cease some of the tension of the room.

“Do you really think I would kill you Stiles?” Theo asked back, looking at Stiles eyes with a serious face. Stiles felt something constrict his heart. He didn’t really think that.

“No, I don’t, you had many opportunities to kill me in the past, it would have even benefit you, but you never really hurt me, you wanted the nogitsune” Stiles said, murmuring the last part even though he knew that Theo could heard him. “So no, I don’t think you would kill me now, it makes no sense” Stiles finished saying. 

“I didn’t want the nogitsune Stiles, I wanted you.” Theo said rapidly. He opened his eyes like he didn’t meant to say that out loud and looked at Stiles with a nervous face.

“You wanted me? What does that mean?” Stiles asked. He knew that Theo was hiding something from him. When Stiles saw a mystery there was nothing you could do to stop him. 

“I... well...” Theo muttered words not looking directly at him. “What I meant is that I wanted someone with a dark side like me, Scott had you as his right hand, and I wanted you to be mine, I thought you could understand me the better.” Theo confessed eyes not leaving the floor. Stiles knew that there was something else that the chimera was not sharing but he decided not to push anymore. 

“So why did you follow me into my room...I guess you didn’t want to see me get change” Stiles said in a jokingly manner. 

“No, that was not...” Theo muttered and his cheeks were getting a suspicious red colour. ‘OMG is he blushing!?’ Stiles thought to himself surprised about what he was seeing. He also saw that Theo still had his hands on his back. OH, oh. How didn’t Stiles realised sooner.

“You are my Secret Santa” Stiles said as a matter of fact. Theo looked at him with big eyes. Stiles never realised before how beautiful the Chimera eyes looked. 

“Yeah, huh of course you would figure it out” Theo said with and amused laugh and smirk. He handed Stiles the package. 

Stiles looked at it. The paper was red and it looked like someone had wrapped it very carefully. Stiles couldn’t imagine the Chimera being so patient but all the facts were telling him than Theo picked his gift and wanted it to be special. Maybe because Stiles was special to him. Stiles didn’t know what to think. 

“I... it’s nothing special really... I didn’t know what to give you because we didn’t bond a lot since I came back to Beacon Hills.” Theo explained while Stiles was unwrapping the present. “I tried to chose something we both liked and that had to be...” Theo continued.

“Baseball” Stiles said after looking at the content of the box. 

“Yes, from the little league, I liked playing with you back then. Times where different, your mom was alive, so was Tara...” Theo said clearly remembering their moments while speaking. 

Stiles took the baseball ball in his hands and inspected. It looked old, maybe Theo went to a second hand store and bought it so it was cheaper. Stiles continued looking at the ball and he realised that it had something engraved.

“This ball it’s from that time, it has the year engraved” Stiles said looking at Theo surprise in his face. 

“Yeah, it is the ball from the final match.” Theo answer looking back at Stiles.

“How did you get it!?” Stiles asked joy on his face. He was not expecting such a gift from Theo.

“You gave it to me” Theo said. Stiles looked at him with a questioning face. “Do you remember that we lost that last match.” Theo continued. Stiles nodded. Yeah the were pretty bad. “Your mom and dad came to see you play but mine were to busy so when we lost I stood there alone while the other kids were being consoled by their parents” Theo said. Memories came back at Stiles, he he looked at the ball with awe. Theo smiled when he realised that Stiles remembered that day. 

“Yeah, that’s right, you came to me at the end of the match when I was alone and you told me that it didn’t matter that we had not won, that what mattered was that we played together, that we were a team, and you gave me the ball so I wouldn’t forget the day”. Theo said with a smile directed at Stiles. Stiles was speechless, he hadn’t thought about those days for the longest time. He still had the memory of his mother cheering for him. 

“Theo... I don’t know what to say... thank you...” Stiles said with teary eyes. When he looked at the box again he discovered that there was something else in it. There was a photo. A photo of Theo and Stiles with their baseball equipment, both of them smiling and hugging each other. His mom took that picture. 

“Theo, how do you have this, you were taken by the dread doctors, did they let you keep this?” Stiles asked intrigued.

“I hide them from them, they were my most precious possessions” Theo admitted reaching out for the photo. He looked at it for a few seconds. “You have always been very important for me Stiles, I liked you a lot, the other kids found you annoying, and I wanted to kick their asses for that, you were perfect.” Theo said smiling at Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He felt that force constricting his chest again. It was like something wanted to be break free, something that had been buried long ago. He looked at the photo Theo gave him. It was so long ago, Stiles didn’t think he had anything in common with that boy. But when Theo came back in town he knew that Theo was not the same, because that wasn’t his Theo. His Theo was the one in the photo, always smiling to Stiles, holding his hand and defending him from the bullies. The Theo who stood at that moment in front of him was that Theo. 

Stiles didn’t know what force came into him. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit. But he grabbed Theo by the shoulders and embraced him with his arms. Theo was taken by surprise by the hug but in the end the put his arms around Stiles’ hips and his nose on his neck. They both relaxed into the hug. 

They stood there for minutes that felt like hours but none of them wanted to break the moment. When they finally broke the hug, Stiles looked at Theo’s eyes, and everything came back at him. He had been in love with Theo back then, and he have forgotten because when Theo left he took a little bit of Stiles heart with him. And it looked like Theo felt the same. He hold onto his memories of Stiles when he was living with the dread doctors that had to mean something. 

“When I came back from hell and Liam told me that everyone had forgotten you, and that you had been taken by the wild hunt, it did something to me. I started to dig up the feelings that I had for you. I had a crush on you in forth grade. You were the person I loved the most” Theo confessed with a hopeful face.

“Oh Theo...” Stiles said. Theo started to look disappointed preparing himself for a rejection. But Stiles surprised both of them. He grabbed Theo again and kissed him full on the lips. 

Stiles always thought that what movies said about seeing fireworks when you kissed your loved one was just an exaggeration. But oh, he was so wrong. There was a fucking theme park inside of Stiles at that moment. The freaking 4th of July type of fireworks. He felt butterflies in his tummy. He wanted more of Theo. 

When they separated they were both breathless. Theo looked happy. Very happy. 

“You feel the same way?” Theo asked Stiles

“I’m not sure Theo, I... I have to admit that this all was too sudden. I do have some feelings for you but I don’t know what they are...” Stiles answer sincerely. There was no point in lying no when Theo had been so vulnerable with him. But Stiles was confused. He needed time to figure out his feelings. And he didn’t really have that. 

Stiles was going to go back to his job at the FBI and Theo... he didn’t know what he was going to do but they were not going to be together. Gosh... fate was stupid. Why would he make him harbour all those feelings for so long so that now they couldn’t be together. Stiles needed to voice out his thoughts.

“Theo I’m going back to the FBI when Christmas ends... I don’t think is the right time for us to follow this feelings...” Stiles tried to explain. Theo sighed. 

“You’re right... maybe it’s not our time” Theo said looking at Stiles with a face that had Stiles doubting everything. Maybe he could ask Theo to come with him. ‘God when did my life became a Disney movie’ though Stiles.

“I’m going to college next year, I’m starting at the end of January.” Theo said.

“Oh! That’s great, what do you want to study?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“You’re going to laugh” Theo said huffing a laugh. “I’m going to med school, I thought I could use the knowledge I gained from the dread doctor to do some good” Theo admitted shyly. “I’m go into the University of California in San Francisco, so I’m not going to be very far in case the pack needs me.” Theo said. 

“Oh my god! Are you for real!?” Stiles exclaimed agitated.

“Whoa, I didn’t think you would find it so amusing... I think I could be a good doctor Stiles” Theo said a little bit offended. He though that Stiles was making fun of him. 

“No, No! It’s not that! I’m sure you will be a great doctor, it’s just that... I’ve applied to be part of the San Francisco Unit and I’m pretty sure I’m going to get the promotion” Stiles said in a happy tone. 

“So... you’re saying that next year we are both going to be in San Francisco?” Theo asked confused.

“YES!” Stiles answer laughing. So fate did want them together after all. 

Theo joined Stiles in his laughing. If someone were to enter the room they would found them laughing like two mad men. They didn’t care. They could have a chance. 

They both fell on the bed and meeting the other one in the middle was easy, as if their bodies knew each other already. They kiss again, sweet and slow. After a while they decided that it was time they joined the rest of the pack downstairs. 

“So the chimera’s gift was a blowjob or something like that, you have been gone for hours” Jackson said to Stiles.

“JACKSON” Lydia screamed at him, hitting him on the back.

“No... something better” Stiles answer looking at Theo.

“Be careful Stiles they are going to think that I fucked you good on the mattress” Theo said with a smirk on his face looking back at Stiles. 

“Ok... did we miss something here?” Malia asked with a confused face. Both Stiles and Theo laughed in sync. 

“Nah, just discovered that both of us are going to be living in San Francisco next year. I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to put up with this stupid chimera.” Stiles said to the pack.

“Challenge accepted” Theo said directing a smile at his future roommate. 

Scott broke the moment to say that the was very happy that the Secret Santa have been a total success. ‘You know nothing Scotty you know nothing’ Stiles thought to himself taking a sip of his punch.

**Author's Note:**

> This again is my participation for the Steo Discord in Tumblr.  
> Hope you liked it and if you did leave a kudo pretty please. Comments are also appreciated to see if I’m getting better at writing or if I completely suck at it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
